Sandor
Sandor was originally an engineering Cêpan in training at the Lorien Defense Academy. On the night of the Mogadorian Invasion of Lorien, Sandor steals the ID band of Daxin, the elected mentor Cêpan of Number Nine, in order to sneak into a nightclub. This resulted with Daxin was not alerted to the attack and was killed when the academy was destroyed, failing his mission to collect Nine and take him to the airstrip to be evacuated. Sandor, feeling responsible for Daxin's death, takes it upon himself to track Nine and becomes his adoptive Cêpan. Personality and Traits Sandor is very different than most Loric, who are care free and naturally happy. He, however, seems to enjoy when things go wrong. Despite being very clever and full of talent, Sandor prefers to spend his time in nightclubs rather than school. After the events of the Mogadorian attack, however, Sandor shows an increased maturity and seriousness when he embarks on a mission, risking his life, to collect Nine and get him off the planet safely. Sandor was not Nine's original Cêpan. Sandor is gifted with technology and enjoys customising many everyday items to perform an ulterior function. His most notable devices include the Lectern, an interactive training center for Number Nine which puts to use many appliances customised into fighting bots, and the iMog, which uses Mogadorian essence (their death ash) to trace living Mogadorians and alerts the user by vibrating. He was also gifted at hacking and kept a close eye on the streets of Chicago through all the CCTV and police cameras in the city. Unlike most of the other Cêpan, Sandor spends a lot of his spare time interacting with humans (mostly fraternizing with women). Being, most likely, the youngest of the Cêpan (late 20s) may have something to do with this. He sees humans as a good distraction that allows him to enjoy what little peace they can afford. When Number Nine shows Number Four a picture of Sandor, Four described him as a muscular man with black hair and a thick beard, which covered up the scar he got when he was wounded by a Mogadorian before settling in Chicago. History The Last Days of Lorien During the last days of Lorien, before the attack on the planet, Sandor attends the Lorien Academy but is constantly truanting and going to nightclubs. When hiding from his professor, he meets Devektra, a Garde performer of whom he is a fan. The two share an instant attraction and Sandor watches her performance from the VIP area of the club. On the way out he is caught by the professor and expelled from the academy. It is decided that he will take a Kabarak apprenticeship until he is approached by Brandon (Henri), who is sent to recruit him after his technological meddling is heard about. Sandor takes an engineering apprenticeship at the Lorien Defense Academy where he is one of two students. He meets Rapp, a dedicated and clever student who is also caught up with the defense council that operate to make Lorien safe from a seemingly non-existent threat. Two weeks before the Mogadorian Invasion, Sandor and Rapp's classes are cancelled to allow the teachers to investigate the violet beam of light that appeared near the city. Sandor and Rapp are given a mission to fix areas of The Grid, which monitors the skies above the city and keeps it safe from attacks. Sandor meets Devektra again while working. She invites him to her Quartermoon performance which he accepts. Sandor soon meets Daxin, a mentor Cêpan who asks to borrow their vehicle. Sandor goes with him to give Number Nine a tracker wristband. It is later revealed that the violet light has caused alarm to the defense council and steps are taken towards Pittacus' Evacuation Protocol in the case of an attack. Sandor sees Nine as a small child, playing with his Chimæra. Weeks later, Sandor steals Daxin's Identity Band (so that he can enter the club while underage) and sneaks out to see Devektra. Before her performance, they share an intimate telepathic conversation and a kiss. Devektra feels something bad is about to happen but performs anyway. Daxin's wrist band vibrates and gives a danger alert before The Chimæra is bombed by Mogadorian missiles. Many are killed in the explosion but Sandor manages to escape. He returns to the LDA to find that something has crushed it into the ground, no doubt killing everyone inside. Brandon, tracking Daxin's wristband, finds Sandor and feels despair when he learns that Daxin has been killed and could not fulfill his part of the mission. Sandor, feeling responsible for the death of Daxin and realising that he will die on the planet, sets off to complete one last important mission that Daxin could not - collect Number Nine. He speaks with Nine's Grandfather, who forsees that Nine and Sandor will be important, as well as Sandor's death. On the return journey to the airstrip, Sandor and Nine are attacked by a Mogadorian ship and are almost killed with a Mogadorian Sword when they are rescued by Devektra, who does not show herself. They arrive at the airstrip where Loridas places the Charm on the young Garde. Sandor assumes the role of Nine's Cêpan. After a week orbiting the planet and seeking signs of a resistance to the attack, the ship sets a course for Earth. Nine's Legacy Sandor takes to his role as Nine's Cêpan very well, constantly training physically and in theory, so that he would be ready for his destiny. However, Sandor grows very comfortable with his lifestyle in Chicago and refuses to leave the area, even when a lone Mogadorian tracks them there, leaving them exposed to further encounters with the enemy. However, Nine feels trapped by Sandor and jumps at the chance to do something different, even though this always leads to a disaster, eventually running into many Mogadorians and getting himself captured. Despite being strict, Sandor cares deeply for Nine and shows genuine sadness when Nine told him that he felt he was being treated as another of his gadgets. When Nine runs away from home, Sandor constantly rings and texts Nine, though he ignores it, and stops at nothing when he has not returned after weeks/months. Alone, he travels to Athens, Ohio, to the home of the They Walk Among Us editors where he is captured by the Mogadorians. Death In the Mogadorian mountain base, the Mogadorians slowly torture him more and more each day (to the point of cutting his fingers off) to try and weaken Nine and get him to talk, which he doesn't. In rage, Nine smashes his body against the blue force field that he was being held in and kills Sandor out of mercy, so that he would not have to suffer anymore. Relationships Devektra When Sandor modifies his ID band to get into a night club, he sees his teacher at his school and has to get out. Seeing a door leading to behind the stage, Sandor takes the opportunity and bursts in, coming face to face with Devektra. Devektra and Sandor have an romantic attraction towards each other because both of them don't fit Lorien's society. Devektra tells Sandor that she knew he was different before she met him, and he kisses her before her performance on Quartermoon night. He and Nine are about to be killed by a Mogadorian, but are saved by Devektra. Parents Sandor has a somewhat stormy relationship with his parents. Also, Sandor thinks that his parents think of him as a big imperfection. When Sandor is given his punishment, his parents are at their vacation home in the beaches of Deloon. They later die during the Mogadorian Invasion. Number Nine Most of the other Cêpan serve as surrogate fathers and mothers to their Garde. Sandor & Nine's is a bit more complicated. Due to Sandor's age, though he is still wise, he is still in touch with his younger side. Sandor serves more as a much older brother to Nine than a parent, taking care of his most basic needs such as food, shelter, making sure he's safe, etc. The two of them don't typically socialize with one another regularly, and very rarely do they hold any extended conversation that doesn't involve their future/the war/the Mogadorians. Daxin Sandor and Daxin have a mostly professional relationship. Sandor steals Daxin's ID band on the day of the Mogadorian attack, so that he could see Devektra's performance. When the Mogadorians attack, Sandor is notified by the ID band and takes Number Nine to the Loric ship, becoming his Cêpan. Trivia *Daxin is Nine's original Cêpan; however, Sandor replaces Daxin since he causes Daxin's death. *Sandor is likely the youngest Cêpan. *Sandor is the first narrator to die. Category:Cêpan Category:Characters Category:Loric Category:Deceased Category:Number Nine Category:Males Category:Narrators Category:Mogadorian Invasion of Earth Casualties Category:Minor Characters Category:Heroes